Yugioh: The next Generation
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: Seventeen years has passed since Atem went to the Afterlife. Yugi and the gang have grown up and started families. Travel with Ayami as she learns about her father's past while dealing with the same thing. Rated T to be safe.
1. Preface

_*I don't own Yugioh. I do own Ayami, Jay, Hunter, Kyle and Alex.*_

**Preface**

Atem had lost the ceremonial battle and went into the afterlife. Tea sat in her room looking at all of the pictures that was taken since she met Atem.

_I still can't believe that he is gone…_Tea trailed off as there was a knock on her door. Yugi poked his head in her door way.

"Tea, are you alright?" Yugi asked concerned as he entered the room and sat down next to his friend.

"Yeah, I was just looking at some pictures when he was around…" Tea trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes. Yugi pulled Tea into a hug and held her tight.

"I miss him too, Tea. I share my body with him for three years." Yugi felt Tea's tears fall on to his shoulder.

"I remember when you were shorter than him and when you two switched; your body would grow taller to be like him." Tea smiled as Yugi's face twitched with irritation. Yugi had grown to be 6'1" tall and his voice had grown deeper as well.

"Yeah, yeah. You remember when we first met Ishizu and I had tricked him into going with you to try and learn about his past?"

"Yeah. He was all mad at you because of the fact that there wasn't a duel. He had said hi awkwardly because he wasn't used to walking around in your body." Tea and Yugi laughed at more memories as Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, and Mia came into the room.

"At last these two are laughing again!" Joey exclaimed, startling Tea and Yugi.

"Yeah, we were just remembering some good times we had with Atem," Yugi replied to Joey as he took Tea's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Like the time when you two played mind switch on Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom," Tristan said as he sat down on the ground by the foot of Tea's bed.

"Or the time when Battle City just started and he learned that if he lost he would have to give up his Dark Magician." Joey smiled at the memory.

"What about the time when Atem helped all of us, not just Yugi?" Duke asked as he and Serenity sat on the floor as well.

"When was that?" Tristan asked confused as Yugi shook his head. Joey and the others, except for Tea, were just as confused.

"When you were under Marik's control Joey. It was not just your card that helped you, but the fact that Atem was trying to break Marik's control on you," Tea said as Yugi nodded in agreement. Joey smacked his forehead as he remembered the duel between him and Yugi.

"Oh yeah. Duh," Joey said as he twined his fingers with Mia's. They all laughed until they got tired. Yugi got up after the others left when Tea pulled on his hand.

"Yugi, I wanted to tell you something…" Tea was cut off when Yugi pressed his lips against hers.

"Sorry. I've wanted to do that for a while," Yugi apologized as Tea looked at him when they broke apart. "I love you Tea."

"I love you too. I wanted to tell you that," Tea replied as Yugi pulled her closer to him. Tea closed her eyes as she felt Yugi press his lips against hers again and again.

"I can't believe that I didn't listen to him earlier." Yugi smiled as he and Tea sat down together on her bed.

"Atem knew?" Tea asked as she yawned.

"Yeah, we could feel each other's emotions. He just said to tell you, or someone else might get you." Yugi yawned as well and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love Yugi."

"I love you too Tea." Yugi kissed her once more before he left. Six months passed before Yugi asked Tea to marry him. A month later, Tea found out that she was pregnant.

"I'm going to be a father?" Yugi asked in surprise when she told him with all of their friends around them.

"Yes. I can't believe it!" Tea threw her arms around her husband as he pulled her closer and kissed her hair.

"I can't either. I'm going to be a father!" Yugi said over and over again as he held Tea close. Tea went into labor when she was eight months pregnant. Tea gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. They named the boy Hunter Atem, in honor of Yugi's other self, and the girl Ayami Mana, in honor of Atem's childhood friend and in honor of Atem himself when they didn't know his true name and they just called him Yami.

"So, Mrs. Mouto, your son will have some problems, natural with premature births, but I'm sorry to say that your daughter will not live past thirty days," The doctor told the dying mother as she started to cry.

"Yugi, you must never give up on Ayami. She will live and so will Hunter, they both will live normal lives," Tea told her husband as he held her hand crying as she slipped away.

"I promise Tea. I love you," Yugi whispered as Tea's spirit went into the afterlife. Yugi took to his promise and raised the twins, with help from his friends. Ayami and Hunter lived normal lives.

Our story takes place when Hunter and Ayami are seventeen years old and in their Junior year of high school.

**Ayamiaya:** So that is my preface. I tend to do those as well as cliff hangers.

**Tea:** Why did you kill me? I just had twins!

**Ayamiaya:** Because, I don't mention you at all in the story from this point forth as being alive.*Rolls eyes*.

**Yugi:** What makes you think I can raise twins on my own, especially teenagers?!

**Ayamiaya:** You can. Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ayamiaya:** Whooh! Here is Chapter One.

**Yugi:** Ayamiaya doesn't own Yugioh. She does own Ayami, Jay, Hunter, Kyle, and Alex. And the spirit in the Millennium Locket. There's a locket????

**Ayamiaya:** Thank you. Yes. On with the chapter.

**Chapter 1: Strange Dreams**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned as I hit the off button on my alarm clock as my brother banged on my door.

"Ayami, get up!" Hunter yelled as I sat up and ran a hand through my dark brown hair.

_"I'm up so shut up…" _ I told him through our link that we had. I stood up and walked over to my closet, pausing as I looked at my mirror over my jewelry table. I saw amethyst eyes looking back at me, along with a dark brown haired mess with magenta tips and blond bangs.

_Gods, that was a weird dream last night. I wonder what it means. _I thought to myself as I grabbed my school uniform before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. I finished up just as dad knocked on the door.

"Ayami, breakfast is ready," dad said as I toweled off.

"Okay." I got dressed and went down stairs as Hunter came up the stairs looking for me.

_"About time. Dad sent me back up to come find you." _ Hunter turned around and led the way down stairs to the kitchen. Dad handed me a plate of eggs and toast as I walked by him.

"Thanks dad," I said to him as I kissed his cheek. Dad kissed my forehead and handed Hunter his plate as well.

"Hello? Anyone here?" A voice called out as I rolled my eyes. Jay appeared a few seconds later with Alex and Kyle right behind him.

"Hey guys." Dad looked over at them as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey Yugi." Jay sat next to me and took a bite from my toast.

"Hey! Jay get your own!" I exclaimed as I swatted his arm. Jay smirked and ate the piece of toast that he was able to take from me. We got up and headed to the door.

"See you later dad!" I called back to him as we walked out the door. We walked down the sidewalk and started to head towards school.

"Hey did you guys know that Duelist Kingdom started today back when our parents were in high school?" Jay asked Hunter and me as we stopped at a stoplight.

"Yeah. Dad told us last night," Hunter replied as we walked across the street and saw Alex and Kyle waiting for us. I tripped on a stone, causing Hunter to laugh at me and Jay catching my arm to steady me.

"Thanks Jay. Hunter shut up." I saw Kyle and Alex laughing at me as well as we walked up.

_"Alex you are a complete clutz," _Hunter told me through the link.

"Thanks Hunter, I already know." I rolled my eyes at him as the others sighed.

"Guys…what did we tell you about talking with your link and then out loud?" Alex, Kyle, and Jay asked as we walked onto the school grounds. Hunter and I laughed as we walked into the class room.

"Good morning class." Our teacher came in with an unusual aura around him.

"Good morning Mr. Bakura." The whole class stood up as Mr. Bakura stood in front of his desk.

"Sit. So, who knows what today is?" Mr. Bakura scanned the classroom. I felt his eyes land on me as I sighed. "Ayami?"

"Today is the day that Duelist Kingdom started. Where my dad dueled to save my great grandpa," I said as everyone stared at me except my friends.

"It's also where my dad met my mom," Jay chimed in as Alex nodded his head.

"And where my Uncle Joey dueled to pay for my mom's operation." Alex finished as the rest of us laughed at how we chimed in to help each other.

"Very true. Does anyone know what a Millennium Item is?" Mr. Bakura continued to ask questions until the bell rang for lunch. The five of us went up to the school roof top to eat lunch like we always did. I leaned against the fence and ate my sandwich while the others threw things at each other.

_"Aya, are you okay?" _ Hunter asked me, causing me to jump.

_"Yeah. I just had a weird dream last night and I'm thinking about it." _I took another bite of my sandwich and a swig of soda that I took from the fridge this morning.

_"Okay. You looked really confused about something. Do you feel okay?"_

_ "Yeah. I have treatment tomorrow during Bakura's class, so I'll miss the lesson."_

_ "Okay. I'll take notes for you."_

_ "Thanks."_

_ "No problem. By the way, you have a stain on your shirt." _ I looked down and then glared back up at Hunter. _"Made you look!"_

"Hunter! Why would you do that to me?" I demanded as I threw a rock at him.

"Guys what have we told you?" Jay asked me as he grabbed my arm to stop me from throwing another rock at my twin. I stuck my tongue out at Hunter and then leaned back against Jay and fell asleep.

_I walked down a hallway filled with multiple doors. I look up and see my dad standing with his back to me._

_ "Dad!" I called to him. He turned around, causing me to stop suddenly. This man was not my father, but looked a lot like him._

_ "Who are you? Your strength…It's like Yugi's, but you're not him…You have a strong determination demeanor in you as well…"The man trailed off as he looked at me._

_ "How do you know my dad?" I questioned the man as his face went from thought to shock._

_ "Yugi is your father?" The man asked me as I rolled my eyes._

_ "Yes. How do you know him?" I asked again as I looked at him and his features. He had the same eye color as dad, Hunter, me. His hair was all over just like dad's and was the same color as Hunter's and dad's. I had brown hair like our mom, but had blond bangs and magenta tips like dad, while Hunter had only black hair._

_ "So he finally told Tea how he felt…About time…"The man trailed off as he looked at me again. I was fuming, because I didn't have an answer to my question._

_ "Who are you and how do you know my mom and dad?" I demanded from the man, causing him to flinch._

_ "My name is Atem; I was friends with your father and mother. Who are you?" Atem asked me as he continued to study my face._

_ "My name is Ayami." I watched Atem as he registered my name._

_ "Your name means dark…why would they name their child dark…"Atem trailed off again as he started to pace._

_ "I have a twin brother named Hunter. I know my name means dark. They choose the name because it was to remember a friend," I told Atem as he stopped pacing when I started to talk._

_ "Hmmm…Okay. Ayami, there is an evil coming and you are going to have to stop it. Your father will not be able too, but you have the strength and determination that he has. I believe that you will be able to stop this evil." Atem watched me as I rolled my eyes and shook my head._

_ "And I need to find all of the millennium items, including the Millennium Locket?" I asked as Atem nodded his head._

_ "Good Luck." Atem disappeared from view as I walked away from him._

I woke up and saw that I was leaning on Jay still.

"Sorry Jay. Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him as I sat up and yawned.

"No problem. You okay?" Jay asked me as he stood up.

"No. I just had another strange dream. I'll tell you guys about it later." I saw the others nod understandingly as we all walked down the stairs to go to class again.

**Ayamiaya: **So that is the end of chapter one.

**Ayami:** So…why the hell am I chosen to see Atem and be the one to stop the evil when I have a twin?

**Ayamiaya: **Because that's what I decided. Read and Review please.


End file.
